Return of Pitch Black!
by katmar1994
Summary: Kids all over the world have been having nightmares and the Guardians discover that Pitch is back with the help of four special kids and a new guardian, will Pitch be defeated once and for all? I don't own either movies and I own only one oc
1. Chapter 1

The day began like any other, RJ (Rudolph Jr), Colbalt, and Iris's oldest son, woke up to see his twin familiar CJ (Colbalt Jr) Rudolph and Zoey's oldest son still asleep.

RJ looked just like his father when he was human but had his mother's hair and eyes while CJ had his father's appearance right down to his red nose but had his mother's eyes.

RJ slipped on the fire elemental ring his mother and father made for him because his father was mage hybrid and his mother was a mew mew both are reindeer.

RJ's magic was of nature, namely fire, the ring helped him channel the elemental magic's with in him and helped him control the power so no one would get hurt.

"Hey CJ, wake up." He said to the young reindeer buck, he had become close to since birth, suddenly CJ's nose flashed bright red which startled RJ.

"YIKES, CJ, BE CAREFUL I ALMOST WENT BLIND!" RJ shouted, it always took RJ awhile to recover his sight whenever this happened which was every morning.

CJ concentrated and his light calmed down. "RJ, are you alright?" He asked with concern for his best friend, he was worried that RJ might've gone blind for good.

"I'm fine CJ, just...whoa!" He tripped. "Okay, CJ until my eyesight comes back your gonna have to be my eyes." RJ was really having trouble seeing things.

"I need you to guide me until that happens." He added. "Could you do that buddy?", CJ agreed to help RJ out of the room and down to breakfast with their family.

Once they got to the kitchen CJ noticed that his Dad wasn't at the table. "Good morning Mom, where's Dad?" CJ asked his mother, she kissed his forehead.

"Good morning CJ and RJ. You're father had a guardian meeting to go to." Zoey answered, both boys knew that something must be happening or it's a progress report.

"You know, I've heard there's a rumor that a new spirit has been born just last week." Iris told the kids and her sister, they looked surprised by the news of a new spirit.

"How'd you hear about that?" RJ asked her, Iris smiled. "The summer spirits love to gossip and they've caught sight of her." Iris answered her oldest son, RJ smiled.

"I wonder if we'll get to meet her." CJ thought out loud, RJ's sight was finally coming back. "Is she okay, I mean has anyone explained to her what she is?" RJ asked in worry.

Iris explained that Jack has had run in with the new spirit and he told her what she needed to know about what she is along with helping her stay calm during the whole thing.

"What does she look like and what's her name?" CJ asked his Aunt, Iris thought about that then remembered what Jack told her. "Her name is Azari." Iris replied to him.

Azari has long red hair that fades to marigold at the end in waves, amber eyes, a golden-brown complexion a dancer's body and she's from Africa.

Her style of dress is a two shoulder sleeveless fuchsia dress cut into spiky layers, the bottom is tinged with marigold and brown boots she's 14 years old.

"Wow. How'd she become a spirit anyway?" CJ and RJ asked in unison, Zoey sighed. "I'm not sure Azari would like anyone answering that question." Zoey told them.

The boys stopped asking questions but hoped they could meet Azari and ask her themselves about her story and how she became a spirit maybe she did what Jack did.

 **Okay Guys this is the first chapter to the Sora Pendragon's story "Chronicles, of the Guardian's: The Reindeer, and The Mage"**

 **Four of the character's belong to Sora while Azari belongs to me, please review and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

In North's workshop the guardians we're holding a meeting to talk about how the children in the world have been having nightmares.

"It's gotta be Pitch Black!" Bunny shouted, he was upset and worried for the kids. "How? We all saw what happened to him." Jack replied, he was right.

"True but somehow he _has_ found way to return." North pointed out, Sandy made a picture of the nightmare horses. "That could be a clue." Tooth added in.

"If Pitch is back then how will we stop him?" Rudolph asked the others, they thought about what to do when the light of the moon appeared inside the room.

"Seems that Manny has the answer." Jack told them, the moonlight moved to the center of the room. "He's choosing a new guardian!" Tooth exclaimed happily.

"Please not the groundhog." Bunny muttered, images of five kids appeared but only four familiar. "Cobalt's kids?!" Rudolph shouted in surprise, this is huge.

RJ was standing with his sisters and brother, Viata is the second eldest, Acteon is the third eldest while Diana is the youngest of the four siblings.

Viata and Diana look like Iris only with Cobalt's hair and eyes while Acteon looks like Cobalt but with Iri's hair and eye color. "Who's the fifth kid?" Buuny asked.

Jack knew who the fifth image is. "That's Azari, she's the new spirit that I've run into a few times." Jack answered him, the others were shocked by this.

"How old is she?" Tooth asked Jack, she was worried about how old Azari is. "She's fourteen and she told me what happened to make her a spirit." Jack replied sadly.

"Manny has chosen her to be a guardian and says we need Cobalt's children help in fight against Pitch Black." North told his fellow guardians, he activated the northern lights.

When this happened RJ, Viata, Acteon and Diana had been playing in the snow with their familiar's when their rings started glowing. "North's calling let's go!" RJ ordered.

Meanwhile in the town of Burgess a fourteen year old girl was walking around when she stopped to glance over her shoulder and up at the sky, this was Azari.

"The northern light's? What's going on?" Azari murmured, just then she saw some kids crying and decided to cheer them up by singing a song they could hear.

[Play Lyra's song English dub version from Fairy Tail]

[ **Azari** ]

 _Words are born_

 _Into air_

 _And quickly fade out_

 _In the wind_

 _But they find their_

 _Way inside you_

 _Where they live on_

 _Forevermore_

 _When the skies are dark_

 _And full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _A light so warm_

 _And aglow_

 _Shining just like the sun_

 _You can see just_

 _How much you've grown_

 _How strong you are_

 _Love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from_

 _The day that you_

 _First heard those words_

 _(Music)_

 _Ooooo...Ooooo...Ooooo...Ooooo!_

The kids instantly cheered up and saw Azari who had been holding a mini harp. "I'm happy to see that you six are happy again." Azari said with a smile, the kids thanked her then took off.

"Not bad." Jack said as he came over. "Thanks so what's up?" Azari asked him, Jack explained that North had sent him to bring her back to the North Pole for a special reason.

"I see. Very well, I'll come with you." Azari replied with a soft smile, Jack took her hand and together they flew back to the North's workshop and Azari knew she was in for a surprise.

Only she wasn't sure what it would be but had a feeling it wasn't bad since she trusts Jack with her life, Azari has a bond with Jack since they had both died protecting someone they loved.

 **New chapter is done! RJ's siblings belong to Sora Pendragon and I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cobalt was setting on a glacier as he played Christmas Shoes on the wooden flute Rudolph had given him for his birthday last year.

He was wearing form fitting black shorts and a blue vest which exposed his athletic build but never wore shirts since the cold never bothered him.

Ever since Cobalt's fur grew out, he was never comfortable wearing them but his medal of valor still hung from around his neck.

As soon as he finished, he felt something nudge him from behind so he turned and was face to face with his cousin Rudolph to which he smiled at.

"Guardian life agrees with you I see, bother." Cobalt said, ever since they met the two had evolved from best friends to cousins then to brothers.

"I heard you have a rookie on the way." He added as the two shared a hug. "Yes but she's not the only one, our kids were chosen." Rudolph replied.

Rudolph thought about his younger children, Arcus was the second oldest and she looks like her mother Zoey only with a purple nose.

Blitz the third oldest looks like Rudolph but with cyan eyes and a yellow nose while Donna the youngest look likes her mother only with brown eyes and a purple nose.

These three are the twin familiars of Cobalt's younger children Viata, Acteon and Diana. "Our kids will be amazing guardians." Cobalt said with a smile.

They left the glacier and went back to North's workshop where they found their kids standing with the new spirit who they knew to be Azari.

She looked at the two newcomers but stared at Cobalt with a love-struck look but that quickly left when he silently showed Azari his wedding ring.

"Good that you nine made it here." North said to the with a smile, the kids smiled back. "Why are here?" Azari asked him, she wanted answers.

"You nine have been chosen to become guardians!" Tooth exclaimed happily, eight out of nine kids were happy. "WHAT!?" The kids shouted in shock.

Azari was the only one who wasn't sure being a guardian was a good idea. _"I love helping kids but why would Manny choose me?"_ Azari thought in worry.

Before North could start the guardian ceremony some of Tooth's fairies came and told her that her palace was under attack. "It's Pitch Black!" Bunny shouted.

Azari then put two and two together. "Then let's go stop him!" RJ exclaimed, all the guardians and kids went to North's sleigh then headed for Tooth's palace.

Once at Tooth's palace, everyone saw the nightmare horses trying to catch the fairies. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Azari shouted out, her mini harp changed into guitar.

[Play Demon in me from W.I.T.C.H.]

[ **Azari** ]

 _Didn't know why I couldn't fly_

 _Didn't want to be stuck on the ground_

 _I wanted to soar across the sky_

 _But something was holding me down_

 _What had me cower in fear?_

 _What was it I couldn't see?_

 _The answer near, but so unclear_

 _I was fighting the demon in me_

 _The demon in me_

 _The demon in me_

 _The battle weird, over all I feared_

 _I was fighting the demon in me_

 _He fell on me when I was weak_

 _Made me feel lazy and dumb_

 _He talked to me deep in my sleep_

 _My mind and soul overcome_

 _I started to just let him win_

 _I decided to just let it be_

 _It was up to me not to give in_

 _I was trapped by the demon in me_

 _Asked myself, what did I want?_

 _Kick back or just go for broke?_

 _My dreams continued to haunt_

 _I'd get close-then the demon said choke_

 _Somehow you gotta step up_

 _Stop buying excuses for free_

 _So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space_

 _And rocked the demon..._

 _The demon in me_

 _The demon in me_

 _I recovered my spark, got free of the dark_

 _And I rocked the demon in me_

 _The demon in me_

 _I rocked the demon in me!_

At the last note a powerful soundwave came out of Azari's guitar and destroyed the nightmare horses. "WHOA!" Everyone but Jack shouted in awe, Azari smiled at them.

"That was amazing!" RJ told her, he was blushing when Azari thanked him but he didn't know why. "Are the fairies and teeth safe?" Azari asked Tooth, she nodded 'yes'.

The guardians and kids new that Azari would be an awesome guardian even though Jack could tell she was worried about being able to handle to but he'd help her out.

After all Jack was Azari's self-proclaimed best friend and big brother since they'd share stories about growing up with their siblings not to mention had a sibling bond with each other.

 **New chapter done! Next time Pitch appears, I don't own the song in this chapter but please review and no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Viata pov:** All of us looked at Azari in awe. "That was amazing!" RJ shouted in excitement, I smiled at them in happiness.

"They make a cute couple." Tooth whispered to me, we both saw the look that my brother was giving Azari but then her smile faded away.

Before any of us could ask what was wrong, we saw more black sand. "Very well done." Pitch's voice rang out, I shuddered at his voice.

"All of you did nicely, Azari more so then everyone." Pitch added, Jack and RJ moved closer to Azari. "Stop hiding Pitch!" North ordered in anger.

Pitch came out and sneered at us. "It's time to finally get rid of you guardians once and for all." Pitch said with a smirk, Azari growled at him.

"Not gonna happen since kids will always believe in the guardians and we'll always be there to protect them!" Azari retorted, I agreed with her.

Pitch smirked at Azari and none of us liked how he looked at her. "We'll see about that and happy Easter." Pitch replied to her, he left us alone.

"We need to get to the warren now!" Bunny said worry, we followed him down his tunnel while North took his sleigh. "We made it!" Diana exclaimed.

However, we saw more nightmares trying to destroy all the eggs. "Come on guys! Let's do it!" Jack shouted to us. "Right!" We all shouted back.

[Play Let's Fight from Sailor Moon]

[ **Azari** ]

 _The day has turned to night_

 _And we must fight like the wind_

 _It will take our hope_

 _And we will not give up our dreams_

 _We are Sailor Scouts_

 _And we will not forget again_

 _Yes we're Sailor Scouts_

 _And we will fight until the end_

 _Our work is never done_

 _We'll beat evil_

 _Fight as one_

 _Until the moonlight_

 _Sending evil forces on the run_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _For the love we share_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _Coz we need the care_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _My friend_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _Sailor Moon_

 _Sailor Moon_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _For the love we share_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _Coz we know we care_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _My friend_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _For hope everywhere_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _For the love we share_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _Coz we need the care_

 _My friend_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _Coz we are the best_

 _Sailor Moon_

 _Sailor Moon..._

Thanks to Azari giving us the perfect back round music to use, we were able to beat back the nightmares. "Now what do we do?"Acteon asked, we all looked at Bunny.

"I'll need help delivering the eggs since it'll be Easter morning soon." Bunny answered him, we all split up my brothers, sister and I went with our familiars to one place.

Jack and Azari went together, North and Sandy made a team while Tooth and Bunny worked together. "We'll meet up in Burgess." Dad told us, he went with Uncle.

After a few hours, all the eggs were delivered and hidden for the children of the world to find. "Glad you didn't cause a snowstorm this time." Bunny told Jack, he smirked.

"Never gonna let that go are ya?" Jack asked him playfully, after that we stayed to keep an eye for Pitch along with watching the children who came over to us.

"It's Azari!" Jamie shouted happiness, the kids ran to her then tackled her. "Hey kiddo's!" Azari greeted with a smile, she started to play a cheerful tune on her flute.

"She really knows how to make the kids smile." Arcus commented, we all smiled at the kids since they were dancing to the music then the adults started to dance.

That's when we realized that Adults could also see Azari which was highly unusual but it was an amazing sight to see that kids and adults loved Azari and her music.

"It's thanks to Azari's music that more people believe in us and can see us." Jack told us, I noticed that the adults could see us so we danced with them as well.

Everyone was having fun and it's all thanks to Azari. "She's a very special girl." CJ whispered, we all agreed to that and kept having fun with the humans.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack pov:** I smiled at my family and friends since they were having fun with the kids and their parents who could see us.

"I'm still impressed that Azari did this." Bunny commented, he wasn't sure if any adults would still believe in us. "She's pretty cool." I replied.

We watched as Azari told her story of how she became a spirit. "So when I saw my little sister about to be shot, I pushed her away!" Azari exclaimed.

The kids gasped is awe and worry. "She must've been really sad to lose you." Cupcake said sadly, I sighed sadly because Azari's sister was upset.

"She was but I'm glad it was me who had been shot and not her." Azari responded, she then told the kids that she sang to her sister and her class.

"How did the song go?" Jamie asked her, Azari smiled then started up some music. "This is her sister's favorite song." I whispered to Bunny/

[Play She's gonna Shine by Kaci Brown]

[ **Azari** ]

 _The light is falling on her shoulders_

 _When did she get so tall_

 _She's dancing on her own now_

 _She used to be so small_

 _And she's wishing for things I'll never be_

 _Reaching for stars I'll never see_

 _And she's not afraid to fall_

 _Dreamer girl_

 _She wants to have it all_

 _She got some sunshine in her pocket_

 _Go around the world_

 _One day she's gonna fly_

 _And as she waves good-bye_

 _I won't be sad_

 _'Cuz in my heart I know the reason why_

 _She's gonna shine_

 _She's gonna shine_

 _She's gonna shine_

 _So bright-so bright-so bright_

 _To me she is an angel_

 _Spreading out her wings_

 _I have to let her go now_

 _It's time for other things_

 _Dreamer girl_

 _She wants to have it all_

 _She got some sunshine in her pocket_

 _Go around the world_

 _One day she's gonna fly_

 _And as she waves good-bye_

 _I won't be sad_

 _'Cuz in my heart I know the reason why_

 _She's gonna shine_

 _She's gonna shine_

 _She's gonna shine_

 _So bright-so bright-so bright!_

At the end of the song everyone was clapping for Azari. "Sissy?" A young girl's voice asked, we all turned and saw a 9 year old girl. "She looks like Azari." RJ said.

"Lyna!" Azari shouted in happiness, they hugged and noticed that Lyna has fair skin, amber eyes and long black hair. "Did you look like that?" Sophie asked Azari.

"I had tan skin since I lived in Africa." Azari answered, Lyna was holding her sister's hand as they talked. "I knew we'd see her again." Azari's Mom said happily.

Azari reunited with her family and was extra happy because they could see her but I had a feeling that things were about to bad because Pitch was out there.

"We'll protect everyone." Bunny told me, he had seen my expression and knew what I was thinking, he's right we'll protect our believers from getting hurt.

 **New chapter done! Sorry for taking so long, I don't own the song in this chapter but I do own Lyna. Please review and no flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diana pov:** As we all had fun with the kids and their parents, I noticed that Donna stopped playing.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, she turned to me. "I sense that Pitch is on his way." Donna answered, everyone looked to us.

"Pitch?" Lyna questioned, Azari told her sister and everyone the situation. "But I thought we helped stop him." Jamie responded.

"Somehow Pitch managed to escape and now he wants revenge." Jack replied to him, the adults were now on edge because of Pitch.

Just then the sky turned dark as the night sky. "I hope you all had fun because now it's revenge time!" Pitch's voice rang out.

Before we could blink, more nightmare horses appeared. "Get ready!" North ordered us, we each got our weapons out.

[Play Ready as I'll Ever Be from Tangled: The series]

[ **Pitch** ]

 _Believe me, I know_

 _I've sunk pretty low_

 _But whatever I've done you deserved_

 _I'm the bad guy, that's fine_

 _It's no fault of mine_

 _And some justice at last will be served_

 _Now it's time to step up_

 _Or it's time to back down_

 _And there's only one answer for me_

 _And I'll stand up and fight_

 _Cause I know that I'm right_

 _And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_

 _Ready as I'll ever be_

The nightmare horses started to charge so a shield had been put up, I turned to my friends and our believers along with their parents.

[ **Diana** ]

 _Now it's time to rise up_

 _Or it's time to stand down_

 _And the answer is easy to see_

 _And I swear by the sword_

 _If you're in, get on board_

 _Are you ready?_

[ **Jack** ]

 _I'm ready_

[ **RJ and CJ** ]

 _We're ready_

[ **Crowd** ]

 _We're ready_

[ **Diana** ]

 _Ready as I'll ever be_

I saw that North went over to Azari and her family to talk with her about the plan we've already made for this moment.

[ **North** ]

 _Are you quite sure we can do this?_

[ **Azari** ]

 _Together we will, guarantee_

We took down the shield and charged into the fray while the others went to find Pitch and put a stop to his evil plan so we can save everyone.

[ **Pitch** ]

 _I'll make them hear me_

[ **Crowd** ]

 _Now it's time to repeat_

 _Or it's time to resolve_

[ **Diana** ]

 _Prove they can trust me_

[ **Crowd** ]

 _And the outcome will hardly come free_

[ **Azari** ]

 _I'll save my home and family_

[ **Crowd** ]

 _Now the line's in the sand_

 _And our moment's at hand_

[ **Jack** ]

 _And I'm ready_

[ **Diana** ]

 _I'm ready_

[ **Azari and North** ]

 _I'm ready_

[ **Pitch** ]

 _Ready as I'll ever be!_

By the end of the song, everyone saw that the nightmare horses were vanishing. "Pitch is gone, blasted back to the nightmare realm!" Acteon announced to us.

Everyone started cheering. "This means that kids will only have good dreams now." Blitz added, Lyna was happy that her big sister wasn't hurt in the fight.

"Can my sister stay with us now?" Lyna asked North, he smiled and told her that Azari could as long as she still does her job as a guardian. "I will." Azari promised.

Bunny then reminded North that we still haven't done the guardians oath yet. "Let's get to it!" Jack said with a smile, Azari, my siblings, our familiars and I took the oath.

Now we are full fledged guardians. "This is so awesome!" I shouted in happiness, just then RJ tried to tell Azari how he felt about her when she kissed him.

"I know and I feel the same way." Azari told him, everyone witnessed the kissed and cheered for the new happy couple. "Alright!" RJ cheered in happiness and bliss.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


End file.
